1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and, more particularly, to an image processing system for forming an image in response to an image signal generated by an image output unit such as an image reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various conventional image processing systems have been proposed which use image sensors such as CCDs for optically reading an original and forming images in response to optically read image signals. In these conventional processing systems, one-to-one correspondence is established between the image signal output unit and an image forming unit. For example, when an operator wishes to copy an image from an original a number of times, the original must be repeatedly read for the specified number of times.
Another conventional image forming system with an image signal memory has been proposed. The read image signals are temporarily stored in the memory, and an identical image signal is repeatedly read out to form the corresponding image a number of times.
The same image can be repeatedly copied in the above system, so image formation speed is improved.
When the image signal stored by an operator in the memory is not erased, the signal may be mistakenly read out by the next operator, and an image undesirably copied. If the image signal represented a confidential document, for example, confidential information could leak out to many persons.